


Memory Book of Damian Al Ghul-Wayne

by Nickyr



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, I take requests!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickyr/pseuds/Nickyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bat-family (and others) write an entry in Little D's memory book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm Baaaack!  
> Amazing how the Bat-family lures you in, huh?  
> Anyways..,  
> It's my first attempt at angst so don't me mean with me :L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bat-family (and others) write an entry in Little D's memory book.

Jason Todd’s Entry-

 

The original goal of having a Robin kid patrolling the streets with Batman was to tell the good folk of Gotham that Batman was “friendly” and it was ok, not smirk in the face of 

danger---

the original concept was made to hide behind Batman’s cape and let him do the fighting. Robin- the character- costume-colors-title- it wasn’t made to march out heroically and to save the whole city--- from destruction. Robin wasn’t made to face the Heretic- the overgrown clone of himself, and to die by his cold blade. But Damian Wayne was. And I respect his decision. Doesn’t mean I approve of it. 

 

He was my baby brother too…


	2. Circle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Drake writes an entry in Damian Wayne's memory book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Tim!  
> It would be nice if I could upload a section each day! I'll try to do so!

Timothy Drake-Wayne’s Entry-

 

The first time that I met that Demon Brat - - - I tried. I tried to talk to him. Being the uncivilized and immature assassin baby that he was, he punched me right there.

Second time I met him – Bruce’s funeral. Third time I met him – the brat had a Robin Costume on and had taken my place - - - as Robin, and the eldest as Batman.

Why wouldn’t I hate him? Because I never understood his point of view, and what he was going through.

What did Damian think of all this? The fight of Leviathan made me realize it - - - what he was going through - - - he was just a child, behind all those “big talk” and “tough guy” acts – just a ten-year-old boy.

A boy that only wanted a normal life – But he never had one, unlike the other Robins. It was always Mom or Dad. Impossibly both.

And I had made it all much worse – ignoring him, beating him up, (I have to admit) saying careless things to deal with my own anger.

Anger of losing my position, anger and sadness of Bruce’s “death”, everything - - -. And now it’s too late, plain and simple.

 

Rest In Peace, Demon Brat.

 

We all know you deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Richard Dick Grayson-Wayne's Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick expresses how he feels about Dami's death on paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Dick's turn.
> 
> Read and Review please!!!

Richard Dick Grayson-Wayne’s entry-

 

I didn’t know what had happened until it was too late. One second he’s smiling and right besides you, healthy and active.

The next, he’s lying on the cold marble floor, cape covering his head. Blood gathered around him, already forming a puddle where he lay.

It was obvious.

He was gone.

My baby Robin - - - was GONE… I would know that I could not hear the same “Tt” or “Grayson” anymore.

Then I lost it – I began to think of everything that couldn’t - - - wouldn’t happen anymore.

All the sounds around me were blocked, cut off from the world. I could only hear myself… weeping in agony.

 

The agony of losing a brother – a friend – then all I could remember was black… Dark Blankness – 

 

nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, please do tell!!


	4. Bruce Wayne's Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's father, the Batman, expresses how he feels about Damian and his death on his memory book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the last chapter.  
> But, it's marked as incomplete because I need requests!  
> If you want this to go on, please tell me the people you want me to write about (doesn't have to be Bat-fam, but could)!

Bruce Wayne’s entry-

Damian Wayne was my son.

First an al Ghul, Secondly, a Wayne.

And a true Wayne he was.

Damian – Robin – would not rest unless he had proved his worth.

Silly, in a family, but Damian couldn’t see that.

He only saw family as a group of weaknesses.

I thought I failed – that I failed him – until the day I read his letter.

No matter what, ~~I will get him BACK.~~ With me.

With all of us, a family.

 

Where he _belongs_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and request!


	5. Alfred's entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred writes in Damian's Memory Book.

Damian Wayne, aged 10. Died on a cold, dark night in Gotham.

 

The whole family is devastated at his death-

each and every one regretting and going back in time in the clock of their minds-

back in time to fix their actions so that it wouldn’t lead up to this.

 

Good Damian, never had a family to love and support him throughout his childhood.

And when he finally met Bruce, he disappeared.

Damian kept all of his emotions inside- never once showing weakness.

 

Until the night before his death. He showed the weakness of caring for others-

the greatest weakness of all- love- and it had led him to his death.

 

I fear regret is not a strong enough word to express how I feel on this day- and every other day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sooo sorry this took so long T_T  
> I've been wanting to do this for half a year, haha... life is unfair.  
> (But it's fair again because Super Sons came out)

**Author's Note:**

> You know...  
> It's been three years since Dami died and two since he came back,  
> and I STILL can't get over it.


End file.
